


Angel

by 27thSky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, M/M, NBA Player!Aomine, Sad!Aomine, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Suicidal Thoughts, Trigger Warning!, Yes i am bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27thSky/pseuds/27thSky
Summary: Aomine Daiki had no idea just how much his life would change upon meeting a blond stranger on the darkest night of his life.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**
> 
> This was totally supposed to be a one-shot but my brain won’t allow it. The idea came to me as a dream when I was taking an afternoon nap. I woke up sad and the idea won’t leave my head. I somehow began to incorporate it with AoKise as the characters. And then I thought, ‘oh let’s write this! It’ll be a short work.’ (yeah, right. As if.)
> 
> Before I could even realize, it became a full blown multi-chaptered fic. I wanted to post this as a gift to the ones who read _Anomaly_ ‘cause I won’t be able to update it anytime soon but it is in the works. I’m starting to think that my brain isn’t wired for one-shots. _Anomaly_ was supposed to be a one-shot too!
> 
> RL just won’t let me breath at times. Anyways, please do enjoy it~
> 
> **Please read the tags.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**
> 
> **Please read the tags.**

There is not much I can recall of that time. I know it was significant and yet for the life of me, I cannot remember. Every time I would try to recall it, I would be left with a vague feeling of a gentle warmth, a shadow of smile that rivaled the sun and profound nostalgia. _Damn_. He isn’t one to spout poetic nonsense and yet he cannot help himself. Simple words weren’t enough to define it. No, it wasn’t enough to describe _that person._

* * *

 

 

_The pain was too much._

 

He wasn’t used to feeling this much. The feelings were too sharp, he can almost feel it underneath his skin.

 

He cannot do this.

 

_He wants it to end._

_I’m sorry, [ ]._

* * *

 

 

The next time he was aware of his own bearings, he found himself the park that he frequented as a child. It was the one located at the top of a three hundred-step stairs. The one they called _Park in the Sky *****_ **.** Climbing the stairs has always been bothersome for his mom who was the one that usually brought him there but the view from the top was all worth it or was supposed to be. In his current state, the view is insignificant. It was already early evening and it was supposed to be the ideal time to visit the place. The park was well lit by lanterns that were designed to look like those from the streets of Europe giving it a romantic atmosphere. As proof, the dismal people remaining in the vicinity were mostly couples. They were in several states of displays of affection but he did not care for that. It has no connection with what he had in mind.

Remembering an ideal place for what he had in mind, he walked with a purpose. He found himself in the area near the old gazebo that looked like it has been forgotten by time. The place was pretty deserted most likely due to its distance from the newer amenities of the park. He did not get close to the gazebo instead stopped in the edge of the park balustrade. Looking ahead of him, he can see the blinking and colourful lights of the city. From his current position he can clearly feel the chill that the cold breeze brought to his skin. For a moment, it alleviated his pain. He wanted to drown in the cold. It was far better than the haze of hurt and pain. Better than the crushing memories he wants to forget. Better than remembering the words he failed to say. Looking down at the edge, he can feel the heaviness in his stomach. He recognized this the instinctual fear of falling but he wasn’t afraid. He welcomed it. The view down below was like an abyss that seemed to beckon him to come. He can almost see it. What he desired was down below. The end. _My end_.

"The view here is amazing, don't you think?" He heard a voice behind his back. He whipped his head so fast he almost felt dizzy.

"Hey, careful now. I wouldn't want to cause you to fall. Imagine the headlines, 'Mr. Whoever-you-are falls to his death due to a sneak attack'," the stranger continued mirth evident in his voice.

"Now that's quite morbid of me. Anyways, don't get too close to the edge now, mister."

He was so startled that he only registered half of what the stranger was talking about. Absentmindedly, he followed the instruction. In the back of his mind, he recognized that stranger has a nice voice. The type that can calm crying children or maybe make young girls swoon.

Squinting his eyes to see from the distance and the dismal lighting, he can make out a figure sitting in the bench adjacent to his current position.

 ****** “Who are you?” he found himself asking with a scowl marring his face. _If I scare him, the better._

He heard the man give out another chuckle which only pissed him more. “I’m sorry but my mother told me not to talk to strangers,” replied the stranger.

There was something about his last statement that seemed odd to him. It sounded rehearsed. The stranger’s reply was pretty normal so he can’t find a concrete reason for what he thought. In the end he only shrugged it to him imagining the oddity he heard.

“You’re the one who talked to me first.” He let the irritation paint his voice. He wasn’t sure in the dark but he felt like his eyes met those of the stranger. He knew what he was doing was foolish just like what the stranger said, any sane person does not simply talk to someone unknown in a deserted park with no people near his vicinity.

The man did not reply, he simply stood up from the bench and walked slowly towards me. If he has any desire to run, that moment would’ve been a good time but he found himself glued to his spot. He was standing somewhere in between the bench and the edge of the balustrade that still beckoned for him at the back of his mind.

As the man got closer to his position, he finally saw his face. Their current position was ideal. The dismal lighting the place had was concentrated there. And what he saw almost took his breath away.

The stranger was striking. He cannot make out the exact colour of his eyes but his hair was blond that probably shone like gold when the sunlight hits it right. He also noted that the man was almost as tall as himself with only a couple of inches behind. He was straight, he’s sure of that but he wasn’t blind. He knows to appreciate beauty when he sees it. The shadows casted on his face made him look more handsome.

Their eyes meeting, the stranger gave him a smile. Had there been enough light, it would’ve been captivating. He was then quite surprised by the next action the man took.

“Its quite a cold night. You must be freezing,” the stranger simply remarked and took off his scarf and draped it on the other’s neck. He was too stunned to say anything. Silently, he took on the man’s appearance for a second time. The stranger was wearing a long trench coat with a shirt underneath probably colored blue but he can’t be sure with their current lighting paired with faded jeans and the scarf that the man was wearing were currently resting on his own neck. Compared to what he currently wore which was a simple shirt and jeans, he was indeed underdressed for the cold. The scarf which was still warm from the stranger’s body heat indeed helped him fight the cold somehow.

He’s a pretty guarded person. He hates people invading his personal space. Usually his scowl and unfriendly demeanour were enough to scare any unwanted attention away but this stranger seemed to blow it all away. He didn’t feel threatened to him at all. And that was probably the reason why he let him get so close and let him do as he pleases.

After the initial surprise, he was able to collect himself and scowled even more strongly at the stranger. “I asked you a question. Who are you?”

“Wouldn’t you want to know~?” the stranger playfully replied. “Well, it pretty late you know. We might miss the trains,” the man simply continued glancing briefly at his watch.

“Meet me here tomorrow if you’re really interested. You better start getting home.” The man was now walking away from him. As the man was a few feet away from him, he looked back and continued, “Stay warm, okay? Colds are terrible at this time of the year.”

 

 

* * *

 

It was only when he finally arrived at home that he realized he failed to do his original purpose. The blond had completely distracted him. _Damn_.

As he lay at his bed that night, he was surprised. The pain was still there but it was somehow overshadowed by the puzzlement a certain stranger evoked in him in the sparse minutes of their acquaintance. He didn’t necessarily like it but it was infinitely better than the excruciating pain of his current reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The name of the park was inspired from a real one I went to when I was still a kid also with my mom in a school trip. The park was called People's Park in the Sky. I only used the name not the description of the place itself. Honestly, I can only remember the name but not the place anymore. I do remember the view though. The park overlooks a beautiful volcano surrounded by a lake so it really was beautiful. I went there again two (?) years ago, not in the exact park sadly, but the view was still breath taking. Those who are from the same country as me might know of the place I'm talking about. It is beautiful, isn't it?
> 
> **Writing this part while watching the Super Blue Blood Moon. Did you guys get to see it? It was beautiful. (It would've been totally awesome if we had a telescope!) I was outside our house watching the moon as I was typing this.
> 
> Somehow, I'm not quite satisfied in portraying Ao's sadness here. I guess I find it hard to relate to?


	2. Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was the scarf a red string of fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**
> 
> **Please read the tags.**

 

The next morning found him bleary eyed with a powerful headache. He’s not sure what time he was able to sleep. Judging by his current situation, it was probably at most two hours which was horrible.

He actually went to bed hoping the previous night’s interaction with the stranger would somehow trick his brain from thinking about his reality. Apparently, the distraction was only good when he’s distracted and wasn’t alone. Just as he hit the sack, he felt the quiet and the chill was back along with the pain and the memories.

_The incessant beeping of a machine. White walls. The smell of antiseptic. Fragile hands grasping his. A hint of a forced smile. A weak voice telling him something important. Him shouting angry and pained words but it sounded very much like a desperate plea._

Shaking himself from his lethargy, he pulled himself out of his room straight to his bathroom. He was never one to pay particular attention in appearances but even he almost cannot recognize the face looking in front him. Gaunt face. A week-old stubble. And more importantly, his eyes. Its navy colour was almost as dark as midnight and filled with pain so palpable it almost hurt him to look at. As if the emotional pain was not enough, his knee was throbbing again. It did not help that he actually stayed out in the cold last night.

Limping towards his kitchen, he found his painkiller in the counter. He took two pills without any water, simply swallowing them whole.

 

* * *

 

After taking a shower, he found his thoughts drifting towards last night’s events. _Anything to forget the pain will help_.

It wasn’t the big events that actually derailed he from the heinous act he was going to commit last night it was the small details. Like the smell of lavender and mint faintly imbued in the scarf that gave him warmth until he arrived to the confines of his home, the way the shadows doesn’t seem to succeed in dimming the innate brightness of the stranger, and the chill that was warded off as soon as the stranger got close even before the scarf was given to him.

_(Meet me here tomorrow if you’re really interested.)_

He scoffed. No, he wasn’t interested. Not at all but he needed the distraction and the stranger’s scarf was still in his possession. Besides, he was curious as to what was the colour of the stranger’s eyes or whether his blond hair would be more golden when hit by sunlight. _Yes, that’s it. Nothing more._ It does not help in the long run to ignore one’s curiosity after all.

* * *

 

As it was an early morning, not many people were present at the park. They were mainly people who are taking their morning run. It was an ideal place for exercise after all. The stairs up were more than enough to tire someone and it currently caused his knee to throb a little.

Making his way towards the promised place, he silently took in his surroundings. He was unable to last night due to the haze of the emotions that run high in his system. Vendors were still setting up their shops. The stalls ranged from little trinkets that served as souvenir, a tribal tattoo shop that looked really ethnic to food carts that filled the morning air with a delicious aroma as soon as you get close to them. He made a mental note to visit one of the food stalls later for breakfast. Benches lined the cemented pavement. And well-maintained flower beds dotted the whole park. Everything there evoked a peaceful atmosphere. He can’t help but wonder why he chose the place aside from its elevation to do such licentious act or maybe his unconscious was telling him to find a haven before he gave in to the chaos of his mind.

His memories of this park were indeed full of happiness and innocence and more importantly it was probably the only place where he felt happy that he did not share with _that person_.

No, he cannot dwell on that thought. He might spiral out of control again. And now that he was able to take in the place, he can’t possibly taint it with his cowardly actions.

Finally arriving at the promised place, he looked around for the mop of golden hair he saw last night.

“Hey, over here!” He heard someone call out from the direction of the gazebo. And there he was, last night’s stranger, waving enthusiastically at him like he was a long-time friend and not a virtual stranger he met just the night before.

Even at the current distance, he can almost feel the warmth and energy the blond emitted. He was right after all, those blond locks looked even more golden in natural light almost giving the man a halo in his head. The matching smile that adored the even more handsome face, which he can fully appreciate now with the better lighting, was dazzling. The thought of finally finding the colour of the blond’s eyes pushed him to walk just a tad faster. As soon as he reached the gazebo, he saw that they were twin pools of amber, bordering a shade between topaz and honey. It was so full of life. And just for that he knew he has to stay away from this person. He can’t possibly get too close with him.

“You actually came! And your dressed for the weather!” exclaimed the blond, excitement lacing his voice. He actually wore his grey winter coat over his black long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans.

“Well, I had to return this to you,” he replied gesturing at the paper bag in his hand where he crammed the said item earlier. Looking around, it seemed that the gazebo can now be fully appreciated with proper light. It has a trellis outside filled with climbing vines that gave an eerie feel at night but is actually appealing in the light of the day. Even the inside was surprisingly clean. An elevated plank that circulated along its inside perimeter served as seats and a circular table was placed its center.

“Oh, you didn’t have too!” The blond actually clapped his hands in delight. He was still beaming at him, he didn’t know what his reaction is supposed to be. Internally sighing, he got inside and left the bag in the table and walked out immediately.

When he reached the last step out, the blond realized his intent. “You’re leaving already? But you just got here!”

“I returned it to you, no point in staying,” he replied with a shrug continuing to walk away.

“Wait. Have you had breakfast?”

He did not deign him a response. “Its my treat! As thanks for returning my scarf?” He can hear hopefulness in the blond’s voice.

“As long as its your treat!”

He felt the blond come in step by his side. _What exactly am I doing?_

 

* * *

 

The duo found themselves in the main plaza of the park where the food stalls he saw earlier were concentrated. The blond at his side was chatting animatedly. Something about the park’s amenities and history. It was their second meeting but he instinctively learned to tune him out.

In the end they both chose to order omelette rice and ham and egg sandwich along with coffee which they ate in one of the nearby benches that came with a table for convenience.

“Do you know me?” he asked the stranger in front of him that was happily munching his food.

The blond gave him another smile. “How’d you figure it?” The question came with a small tilt of the blond’s ridiculous handsome face. In any normal person, it would’ve pissed him off but the blond made it look endearing somehow.

He simply shrugged as a reply. The blond giggled at his action. “Well, wouldn’t any Japanese basketball fan, know you? You’re Aomine Daiki after all!” The way the blond said his name was akin to that of a five-year old that received his first puppy. *****

“If you’re a fan, then you’ve heard about the injury.” Aomine did his best not to show any emotion on his face as he mentioned his knee.

Aomine was almost relieved with his performance when the blond spoke yet again, “What has that got to do with me taking the initiative to approach you? Did you seriously think that your fans would hate you because of an injury you didn’t want?” Contrary to the almost vindictive words, the tone of his voice was simply curious. And somehow it made him release his breath which he didn’t realize he was holding.

“What’s the point in idolizing a player that can’t stand in the court anymore?” Even Aomine himself winced at the depreciatory tone of his voice.

“Please, look at me Aomine-san.” Just like last night, Aomine was compelled to follow the voice. Navy blue met amber. He saw sadness and determination in those golden depths and surprisingly, the sadness was directed for _him_.

The blond might act silly in the short span of their acquaintance but Aomine can now see the intelligence and the empathy in those determined orbs. Therefore he knew that the blond was aware of his plans last night and yet he didn’t call him out for it.

“I cannot speak for everyone, I can only tell you what I think. Aomine Daiki is not an ordinary player for me. He isn’t someone whom I admired because he’s the first Japanese who played in the NBA. I admire him simply because _he plays_.”

Taking a deep breath, the blond continued still looking at his eyes, “The injury was unfortunate and I would be lying if I didn’t think it was a waste for you not to be in the best condition anymore but I know that it isn’t the end. The Aomine Daiki that I supported and watched from afar wouldn’t stop playing. Maybe I wouldn’t be able to see him play in the big leagues anymore but as long as he’s still standing in a court, that’s more than enough.”

Aomine was then surprised by the next action of the blond which was to burrow his face in his hands. “I can’t believe you made me say that,” whispered the blond. From the short distance, Aomine can see the tips of the blond’s ear to be red. _Was he actually blushing?_ Aomine inwardly chuckled.

Finally taking a hold of his emotions, the blond looked up back to Aomine. The handsome face was still painted with a faint blush which made the sight even lovelier. _What exactly is happening to me?_

“Just so you know, I don’t think I’m the only person who thinks of you this way. Here,” the blond then shoved his phone towards Aomine.

Looking in the screen, Aomine saw that it was directed to some kind of forum. “What’s this?”

“It’s a forum dedicated for you,” the blond stated as a matter-of-factly. Aomine scowled. When the blond saw his reaction, he immediately defended his reason. “It’s nothing creepy! I swear! It’s just people, fans posting their opinions about you. Mostly about your career and currently it’s about your injury.”

In his three-year career as an NBA player, Aomine has experienced some unpleasant things which mostly involved his fans. He shuddered at the thought of what he might actually read in this forum.

“Just note the link. Its better if you read it in private.” Aomine was still not sure but he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all, Aomine might not show it outwardly but he appreciated the blond’s sentiment on him as a player especially after his injury.

“Shall we go around? The dome they installed last month has an amazing view! There will also not much people since its still early.”

The blond stood up and walked towards the pavement. When Aomine didn’t immediately followed, the blond looked back at him tilting his head in question. _There it is again. This blondie really knows how to use his appeal_.

Aomine was once again drawn to the blond’s plans. The dome the blond wanted to show him was quite a walk that Aomine worried if his knee would be able to take it but he was never one to back down from a challenge. Their walk to the dome was silent, surprisingly it wasn’t awkward but rather a comfortable one.

It turned out that the dome he was talking about was an observatory. Aomine admitted that he hasn’t visited this one yet. It was circular and painted pristine white. Telescopes lined in one side tilted upwards the closed ceiling which probably opens at night for star gazing. Informative pictures of planetary bodies from stars, constellations, satellites and planets were scattered around the place. One big door opened in their right led to a balcony where the few visitors are lingering.

The blond immediately went straight there upon entering the place while Aomine took his time both to observe and to rest his knee a bit. The long walk took a toll on him after all.

When he entered the balcony, the cold air greeted him. It seemed like it was even colder there probably due to its altitude. The park itself was already elevated but this dome was even more so most likely be clear from any obstruction in observing the stars.

Aomine found the blond sitting in one of the benches nearest to the wall of the premises. When he saw Aomine, the blond beamed and patted the space next to him as a gesture for him to sit on.

“Its really beautiful here, don’t you think?” The blond’s statement seemed like an echo to the last night’s events. Except that Aomine was tethering at the edge of the balustrade at that time with no intention of appreciating the view. It only occurred to him that the blond might have chosen their seat far from the edge due to last night.

Now that he was actually clear-headed he can finally agree with the blond’s sentiment. “Yeah, it is.”

This time their silence was accompanied by the cold breeze that gently blew around them. The breeze carried a familiar scent of lavender and mint which calmed and soothed Aomine yet again.

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the morning in the observatory, only leaving the place when it came for lunch.

After a hearty lunch in one of the food stalls, the pair simply wandered around the park. Aomine discovered the new amenities that were installed there. The blond was naturally chatty so he served as a good tour guide. Always telling titbits of information on each place.

By the time they both found themselves exhausted it was already early evening. It was around this time when they met yesterday. And reality came crashing back. Aomine was more than ready to get into panic when he heard his companion address him.

“Did you have fun?” he asked with an encouraging smile. It was already night but the blond’s natural brightness was still palpable or maybe it was due to the darkness that he stood out even better. The positivity from the blond prevented him from drowning in dark emotions.

When amber pools met his navy ones, he composed himself. “Well, you’re not that bad as a tour guide. I guess,” he replied casually.

“So mean, Aominecchi!” A pout was evident in the blond’s face.

“Wha –what did you just call me?” Aomine embarrassingly spluttered.

“Oh!” The blond looked down suddenly finding his shoes interesting and quietly said, “Well, its sort of a nickname I usually call you in my head.”

When he finally looked up his expression was one with hopefulness. “Can I call you that?” It was also paired with puppy dog eyes. How could he have possibly refused?

“Suit yourself,” averting his face from that annoying puppy eyes.

“Yay! What an achievement!” the happiness in the blond’s voice was enough to bring a hint of a smile in Aomine’s face.

“Its later than I imagined, huh. I need to go now, Aominecchi. It was really fun!” The blond was then walking away from him with a wave.

As soon as Aomine saw the blond walk away, he remembered that he didn’t know one vital information from his companion for the day. “Wait! Your name! You didn’t tell me.”

“If you come back tomorrow, I just might tell you~” the blond singsonged as a reply. “I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon~”

Aomine just heaved a sigh. _Another day, huh?_

 

* * *

 

Aomine was already laying on his bed when he remembered the blond’s request to read the forum about him. He was still doubtful on what he might read there but he simply shrugged it off. _I guess, there’s no harm in trying._

Upon typing the said link in his phone, he was sent into a site that looked like a typical forum where people used usernames and discussed topics of interest. There was no doubt on what people talked about in the site. The words **EVERYTHING ON** **AOMINE DAIKI** was prominently displayed on its main page after all. Browsing through the site, he clicked on the topic that concerned him the most, _Aomine Daiki’s injury_.

He wasn’t sure what to expect in the site but what he saw definitely wasn’t it.

**[azura00489]** _I’m sure Aomine-san will come back!_

**[basketballis_life]** _ofc. as if he’d allow himself to lose like that_

**[12tora]** _come on. Didn’t you guys saw the news? He’s done for! there’s no coming back for him!_

**[hiiiiro]** _shut up, **@12tora** you don’t know anything about aomine-sama! he’s been thru a lot given that he’s the youngest player to ever made it to the big leagues!_

**[12tora]** _wat else can he do? He’s always been criticized as a player anyways! People r totally waiting for his downfall! An upstart asain!_

It was totally true, though. When he first entered the big leagues, the media never let him forget that he’s not in his home court. It didn’t matter that he’s proved them many times over, they’ve been ready for this from the start, indeed. Aomine can’t help but scoff and the heavy feeling was back.

**[gold-locksrocks]** _Aomine-san always had to deal with the prejudice on being an Asian player! The media has always labelled him to an achievement ‘despite being short and blah, blah’ which is stupid! His lineage has nothing to do with his talent! Don’t you dare say he’ll be done for just because of this!_

**[kiraY]** _you do rock, **@gold-locksrocks**! Doesn’t matter what you haters think! Aomine-sama will stay strong!_

**[051809]** _you fanboys r simply dreaming awake! Didn’t u hear d news? He’s out of business!_

**[gold-locksrocks]** _maybe I shud take u out of business myself, **@051809**_

Aomine laughed loudly upon reading the comment. _Geez, fans really are quite something after all._ He can’t help it, he continued to scroll down the page. It was only because their reactions were funny. Definitely not because they made him feel good. No, definitely not, Aomine told himself.

**[hiiiiro]** _yeah! Haters should just shut their traps! Aomine-sama, if ur reading this don’t listen to those little shits! They just have nothing to do with their lives_

**[nitelyf]** _aomine-sama, we’ll be waiting for u! big leagues or not we’ll be here!_

 

The last comment made him pause. It made him think and ponder on it. Will they really be there? Even though he might never play again? It was only then that he noticed the time.

Closing the forum, Aomine thought back to his day. Spending time with the mysterious blondie really worked wonders on his mood. _Must have been that dazzling smile._ The blond’s smile was different from others. Each flash was pure happiness and Aomine can’t help but think that if he can actually make someone this happy simply by existing then maybe not everything is lost after all. And there’s also this forum. It also helped his mood. He didn’t know the people on the other side of the usernames but he can feel their sentiments all the same. All he can say was that a day with the blond and words from his fans worked leagues better than the hours he spent with his shrink that didn’t stop talking on guilt and moving on.

It was a good day, all in all. To think that he was ready to end everything just the day before. He would’ve missed a lot of things. Especially a certain someone with a smile akin to the midday sun. Not that Aomine would ever admit that to himself much less to anyone.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *if anybody noticed, it was only from this part that I began to use Aomine's name instead of 'he'. I guess I just wanted to somehow have an obscure view of the earlier scenes. I don't think I succeeded though but I like to think that I did.
> 
> The part of the forum sucks. I know. I had a hard time on what to say there. I'm just not satisfied in how it turned out. The issue on the media labelling Ao due to his ancestry was sort of inspired from ninanna's fic, Glad You Came. I love it. I suggest to everyone not just to AoKise fans.


	3. Third Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Please read the tags.**

 

He was surprised to finally have a good night of sleep after months of nightmares and plaguing thoughts. It seems like the stranger really has quite an effect on him. Aomine still wasn't sure on what to think about him but he'll take what he can from it for now.

Since his meeting with the blond was supposed to be in the afternoon, Aomine decided pay his shrink a visit in the morning. He decided to cancel his remaining sessions with him.

"Aomine-san, are you really sure about this?" his shrink, a middle aged man with an amiable disposition and welcoming demeanour, asked worry evident in his voice.

"Yes, doctor. I –I met someone." Aomine reasoned. His doctor simply looked at him question evident in his face. Realizing how misleading his statement was, he corrected himself.

"It –it's a long lost friend. One that I've met recently again." As soon as he said the words, Aomine can't help but agree to it. The blond was someone he met recently but he felt like he knew him already. Aomine is not one to romantic notions but he can't help but wonder if the blond might have been his friend in a previous life.

"And he's been helping me." Aomine decided to end it to just that, lest he embarrassed himself further.

The doctor just looked at him for a few seconds like he was looking for something. Finally probably finding whatever he was looking for, the older man just smiled.

"I see. Then I guess I wish you good luck, Aomine-san. Your friend must be really special to be able to make this much progress with you."

Aomine stood up and shook hands with his doctor. "Thank you for your help all this time."

"I don't think I've done much at all, Aomine-san. But you are welcome nevertheless."

* * *

 

It was already late in the afternoon, by the time Aomine found himself back in the park to meet with the blond. Since they didn't agree on the meeting place, he decided to go to the gazebo from yesterday and as expected his companion was already there fiddling with his phone.

Upon a closer look, Aomine saw the blond was furrowing his brows in confusion about something on his phone.

"Hey," Aomine greeted.

"Oh! Hey, Aominecchi! How's your day?" the blond cheerfully greeted back.

"It was fine, I guess," he replied with a shrug as he took his place beside the blond.

"What's the problem?"

"Problem?" the blond asked surprise evident in his face.

"You were looking at your phone like it's a difficult math problem," Aomine explained.

The blond looked at the device in his hand for a second and a look of understanding was seen in his face. "Oh! Well you see. I was at your forum last night and I can't help but wonder about something I've seen there."

"My forum?" It was Aomine's turn to be confused.

"You know, the one I told you about yesterday."

"Its not mine," Aomine replied defensively.

"Its about you so, its yours," the blond stated as a matter-of-factly. "Did you look at it, by the way?"

"It's a secret. What are you wondering about anyway?"

"You did look at it!" the blond teasingly replied. Aomine would deny that he blushed at being busted. Thankfully the blond dropped it by simply handing his phone to him. "Here. It's the symbols some of the members were using. I've observed that there are a lot of them but I can't understand most of it."

Aomine looked down at the screen and only saw a normal conversation displayed. This time the topic in the forum was about his earlier days as a player.

 

 **[kiraY]** _aomine-sama's team back in high school was considered to be one of the best in offense in Tokyo. Awesome, isn't it? (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ_

 **[99problemssolving]** _yeah! Any hardcore fan should know about Touou! (✧ω✧)_

 **[redknight]** _have you seen their videos? I can't help but be amazed at his style especially on this one. **{link}**_

 **[high_strung54]** *:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:* (^_-)≡

 

Aomine frowned, not seeing what was difficult to understand in the conversation.

"I don't see what you don't understand. Their speaking proper Japanese, if you ask me. Unless, you suck at hiragana*, blondie" He snickered.

"Aominecchi is being mean again!" The pout was back again.

"Of course I can understand Japanese perfectly. I meant these," the blond argued and pointed at the screen. He saw that the blond was pointing at the kaomojis in the screen.

"You mean the _kaomojis_?"

" _Kao_ –what?" The blond was frowning in confusion again. _Cute. What? No, I definitely did not just think blondie was cute just now._ Aomine was internally shaking his head.

"They're _kaomojis_. They're like emoticons that show facial expressions and such," Aomine explained.

"Here look," Aomine pointed at the screen where an excited _kaomoji_ was displayed. "It shows excitement, see."

The blond was looking seriously at the screen. Aomine sighed. "This one's a winking face," he continued pointing at the next _kaomoji_.

"Oooooh! I see! I see!" the blond exclaimed excitedly. "This is sooo cool! I didn't know these existed! Its so useful in expressing for mails and posts, then!"

The blond was thrumming with happiness and wonder. He looked like _kaomojis_ were the next best thing after teriyaki burgers. And that is quite something because teriyaki burgers are definitely high on the best things list.

Aomine can't help but smile at the blond's reaction. "Where have you been in this century, blondie? Have you been living under a rock? How come you don't know what _kaomojis_ are?" he asked him teasingly.

A beautiful blush then bloomed in the handsome face of the blond. "We –well, I've never been great with technology. And I –I am not well versed to the current trends of this period," the blond stuttered in embarrassment and looked away from Aomine.

"Now you sound like you're from a different time,"Aomine continued to tease him. He can't help it. The blush that spread in the blond's face was too endearing to ignore.

Then Aomine thought of the person who's the opposite of the blond beside him. That person was so well versed in technology, Aomine was sure _that person_ would've been the one to invent a time machine.

( _"How could you possibly erase all the data?" that person asked incredulously._

_Aomine shrugged. "I told you I don't know. When I opened it, everything was gone."_

_"Geez, you're such a dummy, [ ]! I'm sure you're the only person who could be this ignorant in the current trends," exasperation was heard in the voice but it was laced with fondness._

_"I'm sure there's someone out there!" Aomine protested._

_That person was still fiddling at his laptop. Without looking up, replied, "Yeah. If you find that person, you better propose immediately. I'm sure that person will be the only one to accept a dummy like you."_

_"Now, you're just exaggerating [ ]."_

_"Here, done." He was handed his laptop and upon inspection, it was indeed back to its original state._

_"As payment, I demand you buy me a popsicle!"_

"That –that's stupid, Aominecchi!" Aomine's reminiscing was cut off by the blond's protest. The signature pout was back again.

_See, too adorable. Damn! Daiki get a hold of yourself!_

Aomine can't help but think that the blond's presence kept him from only seeing dark thoughts. It was a surprise to reminisce about that person without going into a panic attack.

"Anyways, I've decided! I'm gonna use these from now on. They're so helpful!" declared the blond proudly.

"Right, good luck on that blondie. Welcome to the 20th century." 

* * *

After the _kaomoji_ episode, the two of them decided to grab an early dinner.

"So, where'd you go this morning?" Aomine asked as he took a bite off his teriyaki burgers. They were currently sitting on a booth in Maji burger and busy munching their food.

"This is great! Its my first time here," the blond replied ignoring Aomine's question.

"First time? Was I right after all? You were living under a rock all this time?"

The blond pouted. "Aominecchi's being mean again."

"Its just that fast food is not very popular in our household," the blond reasoned as he bit off another fries.

"You're around my age, right? You shouldn't be bound be your _household's_ rules now." Aomine gave emphasis on the world household. Seriously, the blond was a little odd. The words he used at times and his surprise on the most mundane things were unusual. Aomine just chalked it to the blond's obscure upbringing. Not that he has any idea of it.

"Right! That's why I'm living my life to the fullest! Life is too short to waste it, don't you think so, Aominecchi?" the blond cheerfully replied paired with his signature smile.

Aomine on the other hand, stopped seeing the blond at that moment. This time, he wasn't so lucky was his last thought before he was sucked into the darkness of his mind.

( _"Life is too short to waste it! So you must live it to the fullest!" that person proudly declared while beaming at him._ )

"Aomi –"

"Aominecchi!?"

Someone was calling him but it sounded so far away. He was drowning in the memories.

( _"We don't know how long we'll live so we must live it like its our last," that person told him without looking back._

_"You're always so dramatic. We're only 18. We've got plenty of time," Aomine replied nonchalantly._

His mind protested because he knew they didn't actually have it. They weren't given enough time till everything went to hell for him and that person.)

The person that was calling him was shaking him forcefully now. And Aomine can't bring himself to listen to what the person was saying. He can't breathe. His mind and body was living in a different time. The time when that person was still there.

"Aominecchi! Look at me!" the person shouted, panic was evident in his voice.

Sweaty and almost shaking hands pulled his face upward forcing him to face the owner of the frantic voice. "Aominecchi! Its okay! You need to breathe. Come on. Breathe with me."

When navy blue met the amber pools filled with worry, Aomine was finally pulled out of his drowning mind. He was filled with the need to assure the owner of the amber depths. Worry and panic did not suit them. Those eyes should be filled with happiness.

Aomine took a shuddering breath trying to match and follow the instructions given to him.

"In and out, Aominecchi. You're fine. You're here. With me."

With those two words, Aomine finally became aware of his surroundings. They were still in Maji having dinner. With blondie. He was with blondie. The stranger with the brightest eyes that glowed like the sun smiled with the innocence of a child. Blondie whose hands were currently shaking. And his eyes full with unshed tears.

"You're here. You're here. Its alright." The blond then cradled his head unsteady hands running through his navy locks. It seemed to Aomine that the blond was also trying to assure himself.

When Aomine's breath was finally evened out. He quietly whispered, "I'm fine now."

The blond gave one last squeeze to his head before he half-heartedly let him get up. When their eyes met Aomine repeated his words to assure the obviously shaken blond, "I'm fine now."

For a few moments they simply sat there looking at each other's eyes. The amber ones searching and asking while the navy ones were trying to convey confidence he didn't have to convince the worried gaze.

Their moment was broken when a staff asked a question, "Are you alright, sir?"

With that, Aomine became aware of their surroundings. His panic attack actually attracted the attention of the few customers in the establishment along with the staff. People were looking at them with worry.

"Should we call an ambulance, sir?" the staff inquired.

Aomine composed himself holding the hand of the blond who was now sitting beside him.

"It's alright. I'm fine now. Thank you for your concern," assuring another person about his condition.

When the staff finally walked away, the gaze of the other customer were then diverted away from them. Sensing that the problem was finally solved.

The same can't be said to his companion. Small tremors still shook the blond. Only Aomine's hand and the deep breaths he was taking kept him from sobbing his heart out.

Aomine felt guilty. He knows he gave the blond quite a scare. He wanted to reassure the blond again but he can't do it there. They can't possibly make another scene in the establishment.

"Come on," Aomine stood up and gently pulled the blond with him. Still dazed, the blond thankfully followed him without question.

* * *

When they reached a nearby deserted basketball court, it was only then that Aomine let go of the blond. It was also at the same time that the blond was came out of his stupor. Aomine was surprised when the blond suddenly burst into angry tears and began hitting him in the chest.

"Stupid! Stupid Aominecchi! You scared me! You –you were fine one second then," the blond took a large gulp of air as tears continuously flowed his beautiful amber eyes.

Aomine pulled him to his chest. Hands sliding up and down the others back to calm him down. "Then, you –you weren't breathing. I was so scared," the blond almost whispered the last words.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Aomine continued to assure the blond rubbing circles on his back. The loud crying quieted to tearful sobs as the blond strongly grabbed Aomine's front shirt as if afraid that he'd leave him behind.

They both sat down the nearby bench when Aomine was sure that the blond has calmed down. The night breeze gently blew the two of them as they finally had the quiet of the evening. They were both trying to soak in the silence of the night while struggling to come in terms of the earlier events. Aomine was also shaken with his earlier panic attack but his fears were forgotten with the thought of the blond needing him more than his own predicament.

"Again, I'm sorry," Aomine apologized for the nth time in the evening. He can't remember the last time he apologized so much to someone in such a short amount of time, if ever. He was scared that the blond would bawl his eyes again if he didn't repent enough.

"It's late. I should get going." The blond stood up and fixed his scarf around his neck.

Aomine also stood up mirroring the blond's actions. "Hey, we're alright, right?" Aomine asked worriedly. Even he himself was surprised with the panic bubbling at his stomach at the thought of the blond being angry at him.

"No, we're not," the blond replied seriously. Aomine's felt his stomach plummet.

"You!" The blond finally faced him, this time anger evident in his face. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again." He enunciated while jabbing a finger at Aomine's chest with each word.

"For that, I won't give you my name," the blond continued crossing his arms on his chest.

Aomine was inwardly relieved. He's fine with not knowing his companion's name for now as long as he'd still be able to see him again. _There's still a next time._

"Fine, fine. I got it," Aomine replied raising both hands in surrender.

"And give me your phone number." A phone was then shoved to Aomine.

Aomine looked at the device on his hands. "Hurry! Or I won't forgive you!"

He's such a kid at times. Aomine punched his number in the device and gave it back to the owner.

"Another thing, we're going shopping tomorrow," the blond stated while looking at Aomine as he pocketed his phone.

"What? But –"

"Or I won't forgive you." It must be infinitely better than the blond sulking. And he was still worried that the blond would be too angry at him. It was unnerving for him not to see a smile in the blond and he wanted it back.

Aomine loudly sighed and grunted, "Fine."

And Aomine swore that he saw the blond fighting a smile as he turned away from him. _The little shit. He had the gall to trick him!_

"See you tomorrow, Aominecchi!"

Aomine watched the blond walk away as he gave a wave without a backward glance to him. He'll let him get away with it for now. He did owe the blond a bit after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm not sure whether a normal Japanese forum would use hiragana, katakana or kanji. I chose hiragana 'cause it's the first thing that crossed my mind at that time. 
> 
> _fun fact_ I got so engrossed into AoKise fics and through scenes of Ryouta's messages which were usually filled with kaomojis that I fell in love with them. The first time I tried them, I flooded my friend's phone with them. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love~


	4. Fourth Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadaoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**  
>     
>  **Please read the tags.**

His day did not start good. He woke up armed with a mere two hours of sleep again. Before going to bed, Aomine checked his forum (blondie’s words, not his) to scrounge some positivity. Not that he needed to try hard. It was quite surprising that the forum was actually dominated with supportive fans. There are indeed haters lingering but his supporters were quick to bash them back. He was quite sure that his fans in the forum aren’t aware that he was reading them well maybe aside from a hyperactive blond but they still sent him encouraging words and it did help him greatly. After the effect of his first visit, which was an actual acceptable amount of sleep, Aomine hoped that they’d have the same effect this time. Sadly, he was mistaken. The panic attack yesterday hit him harder than he thought it seems.

His night was again plagued with memories of anguish and non-existent second chances along with missed opportunities. The worst nightmares were the one where he can’t speak knowing he was running out of time. The one’s where he finally have the words he failed to say only to lose his voice. He was stuck in that loop. Watching _that person_ look at him with a patient smile filled with love and understanding. How he wanted to convey it back to _that person_ but Aomine was not good with words and he can’t show it through actions because he was running out of time. So he supposed he was stuck with words and yet even that failed him. He failed _that person_.

His phone buzzed indicating a message and he can’t help the small smile that bloomed in his face as he saw the sender. The blond simply texted him the details of their meet-up last night before bidding himself good night. Aomine didn’t bother to prolong their conversation because they both were probably tired from last night’s mishap. Apparently, the blond has regained full cheer this morning.

 

**To Aominecchi**

**From Blondie**

**[** _Good morning, Aominecchi~ (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ_ _You’re probably still asleep, aren’t you? (¬_¬ ) I’ll get angry again if you’re late on our date!_ **]**

 

Aomine can see that the blond made full use of his discovery of kaomojis. He chuckled as he sent his reply.

**To Blondie**

**From Aomine**

**[** _I am very much awake, sori to disappoint. I see dat ur finally with the 20th century, blondie_ **]**

 

He grabbed his meds and gulped them down with water before heading to shower. When he came out, he saw that blondie replied. Several times, in fact.

**To Aominecchi**

**From Blondie**

**[** _Meanie, Aominecchi! ..・ヾ(。＞＜)シ_ _I told you I’m just not that familiar with them! But I am now!_ _See? (*ﾉ∀`*)_ **]**

 

**To Aominecchi**

**From Blondie**

**[** _aominecchi?? Are you still there?_ _Did you go back to sleep?_ (￣ρ￣)..zzZZ **]**

 

**To Aominecchi**

**From Blondie**

**[** _Come on. I’m not angry. Are you? Σ(°△°|||)︴Just reply?_ **]**

 

**To Aominecchi**

**From Blondie**

[Aominecchi??? \\(º □ º l|l)/]

 

There were five remaining unread messages before he stopped reading and just reply instead. He suspected that the rest would be under the same tone.

**To Blondie**

**From Aomine**

**[** _Just came out from the shower._ _I’m not angry, blondie. No need to flood my phone._ **]**

 

**To Aominecchi**

**From Blondie**

**[** _oh. Right. Now, I’m embarrassed with myself._ _See you soon, Aominecchi. Don’t skip breakfast!_ **]**

* * *

 

The two of them were supposed to meet at eleven in the morning at the west exit of the station and Aomine was running late. His watch read past two in the afternoon which meant that the blond has been waiting for him for more than three hours already.

He did text the blond that he’ll be a little late and he’s sure that three hours can’t be considered _little_. He purposely didn’t tell the reason for his delay no matter how much the blond pestered him. How could he possibly tell him that he was late because got stuck playing a good citizen. Aomine gave an inward sigh as he remembered the past three hours.

 

* * *

He left the house at nine in the morning after a good breakfast at the café in his neighbourhood. He got down the bus, ready to walk the rest to the station. In the next street though a boy, probably aged five, who was crying in the corner of the street who suddenly grabbed his shirt. And proceeded to tell him how he was lost and he needed to find his mommy in a garbled way of talking full of snot and tears. In any other day, he would’ve asked someone else to take care of it but the kid won’t let go of his shirt and people were throwing him with distrusting looks.

“Okay, fine. Look, kid. Stop crying,” he tried to calmly tell the kid squatting down so they were the same height.

“You’re a big boy, right. Big boys shouldn’t cry.” At his words, the bot finally stopped crying but he still won’t let go of Aomine’s shirt.

He took the kid to the nearest police station enduring the stares all the way from having a snotty kid clutching at his side. The police then wouldn’t allow him to leave until the guardian of the kid arrived. He then spent almost a full ten minutes listening to the mother thank him. He even had to sign some autographs for the policemen which turn out that a number of them were fans. Thanks to his forum (still blondie’s words, not his), he now had a better appreciation of his fans.

As if to add to his misfortune, a pregnant woman also grabbed his shirt as he passed her and asked for help to the hospital. (Aomine then swore at that moment, he was going to burn the shirt as soon as he arrived home.) Of course, this time he can’t possibly give the task to simply anyone. He then flagged a taxi and ordered him to drive them to the nearest hospital.

To his horror, the taxi driver even congratulated him for being a soon-to-be father. “No! no,” he tried to protest calmly wincing as the woman clutched his arm painfully as a contraction hit her. “I’m not the father. Just helping her to the hospital. Its my good deed for the day,” he said jokingly.

 _Seriously, did his sign have the worst luck today or something?_ Aomine was almost tempted to call Midorima to ask what his lucky item was. And any situation that pushed him to call his horoscope freak ex-teammate was definitely not good news.

The woman was immediately taken to the emergency room and Aomine was once again stuck to waiting for the husband to arrive. He was ready to bolt when the man finally arrived but the man was star-strucked with him. Aomine inwardly sighed. _Oh man, was it really a good thing that I decided to be nicer to my fans?_ He grabbed a paper from the reception and hurriedly scribbled his autograph and gave it to the man.

 

* * *

His mood was evidently down by the time he exited the train and adding to it was his throbbing knee. Upon arriving at the meeting place, he immediately saw the blond but any humour he might have left evaporated with what he witnessed. The blond was currently being harassed by two punks. Getting closer, he scowled even more.

“Come now, beautiful,” crooned a punk that was lingering around the blond. “Your date obviously left you.”

“I told you. I am waiting for someone,” replied the blond impatience in his tone.

When the other punk tried to touch his blond friend, Aomine lost it. He grabbed blondie and pushed him to his back.

"Scram now, punks. Or I’ll smash your heads together,” Aomine snarled at the pair. It was a good thing that they were thinking correctly, had they stayed a second longer Aomine would’ve made true to his promise.

Aomine was still thrumming with anger and an emotion he can’t place when he felt a hesitant touch at his shirt. This time the touch was welcome.

“Aominecchi.” Just like his touch, the blond was also hesitant in calling his name. “I’m sorry.”

Aomine frowned. “Why are you apologizing? I should be the one to apologize,” he replied angrily. Seeing the blond flinch, he schooled his expression.

“Its just –“ the blond timidly started. Aomine was surprised with this side of the blond. He was acting unsure and scared. Aomine’s stomach plummeted. He hated this. To be the one to cause this effervescent blond to be scared.

“Hey,” Aomine gently crooned trying to reach out for the blond. He slowly brushed his hands to the blond’s face and tilted it up to meet his eyes. The amber pools were indeed scared and Aomine knew then that the blond, despite his happy persona, also has demons that haunted his nights.

“Its alright. I’m not angry. Not at you. Never at you,” Aomine continued his gentle tone looking at the blond’s eyes. *

“Come on.” He pulled the blond gently and took him to the nearest café. The café was a quaint and comfy place with the familiar aroma of coffee wafting around them. Aomine took the blond towards one of the more secluded booths of the café and sat him down.

It was clear that the blond was still a little shaken with the encounter. He took the liberty to order tea for the blond to help him calm down somehow along with lunch for the two of them. When their orders arrived and the blond was able to take a sip from his drink, he finally focused on Aomine.

“So what’s that about?” Aomine asked the blond, without finesse but the touch of gentleness was still there.

The blond took a deep breath before starting, “Its –its just I’ve always caused trouble to people because of my looks. Ever since I was a kid. So I didn’t want to –you know.”

“In my time, my face isn’t exactly well liked. They,” the blond paused as he took a shuddering breath try to calm himself down. “People. Even my parents doesn’t think that my face suit me. I’m not into beauty, you see. They say I’m not cut from the same mold because I don’t follow the norms.”

“What do you mean? Don’t follow the norms?” Aomine was scowling now. “My face doesn’t suit my interests. Its my brain. Rather my memory. I have a photographic one and I’ve pursued a career using it rather than my face.”

“My family is well known in that industry after all,” the blond ended with a knot on his forehead while looking down.

Aomine frowned. He did not see the problem. So what if blondie was smarter than others and decided to use his head rather than his pretty face but it obviously bothered his friend. It seemed like his esteem took a hit from the constant disapproval and this, Aomine realized, was the demons the blond fought behind the cheerful façade.

“Well, that means you’re smart who cares if you don’t what to be a stereotypical blond,” Aomine scolded. He wasn’t angry at the blond but at his circumstances the people who made this peppy effervescent person who looked at the world with all the wonder and happiness only a pure kid can.

“In case your family wasn’t informed, the 20th century prefers brains before beauty, you know. Seriously, I’m starting to doubt wherever it is that you came from. They seemed to be full of bullshit. They might be simply jealous ‘cause you’re the full package. Beauty and brains,” Aomine stated as a matter-of-factly.

“You –you think, I’m beautiful?” the blond asked apprehensively. Aomine was unsure but did he detect hope in the blond’s voice? Shaking his head internally, he blushed and not for the first time did he thank of his dark complexion. It seemed the blond missed the entire point of his monologue.

“Well, its not like you don’t know it already.” He averted his gaze from the prying amber orbs. “But, Aominecchi has never indicated that he thinks so.”

“Stupid blondie! I don’t have to spell it out for you, you know,” Aomine cried in defense. “Maybe, I was wrong after all. You’re all face and nothing of the brains.”

“Ehhhh! Aominecchi is being mean again! Just when I thought you were so nice for trying to comfort me,” blonde loudly protested. Aomine internally smiled. It seemed like his pep talk worked after all. The blond was back to his high spirits.

“Shut up, blondie. Just dig in. I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” Aomine focused his attention on the lunch he ordered earlier. His endeavours (read misfortunes) from the morning were more than enough to burn his hearty breakfast.

He saw the blond pout before diving into his own lunch. As they were in the middle of the meal, the blond finally remembered the root of the earlier commotion. “Why were you late, Aominecchi?”

Aomine visibly gulped. He really didn’t want to tell him the events of his morning. “Really sorry about that but I’m here now so let’s not think about it, okay?”

“No, Aominecchi. You already owe me this date and you even had the gall to make me wait!” The signature pout was back at the blond’s face. “I’m sorry. As an apology lunch’s on me. And I’m all yours now so don’t sweat the small stuff,” Aomine replied dismissively.

Aomine stood up first and gestured the blond to do the same. “Let’s go. We have the rest of the day to do your shopping.” Without waiting whether the blond was following, Aomine went out of the café. He winced as he limped slightly when felt his injury throb again. He only hoped the blond did not see his slip.

“Come on, Aominecchi! You owe me an explanation! And I changed my mind. I don’t want to go shopping anymore.” He heard the blond say as he caught up to him. “Where to, then?” still ignoring the blond’s insistence on him to give up information.

“I want to go there,” pointed the blond to something across the street. Following the blond’s fingers, he saw him point to a massage parlor. “I want to have a relaxing afternoon, instead.”

 

* * *

“Isn’t this too girly, blondie?”Aomine asked disgruntledly. Of all things the blond could have asked why such a feminine activity. “Aominecchi, you owe me remember. And I haven’t given up on extracting information from you.” He decided to quietly follow the blond, anything but making him tell about his morning.

They got inside the establishment and Aomine was pleased with the place. The atmosphere was cozy and the décor was tasty with pastel colors that gave a welcoming feel. When the blond asked for a full body massage and tried to discreetly ask the staff to give Aomine a special on his calf and his knee, he knew he failed in hiding his limp earlier.

 _Seriously, blondie just can’t mind his own business._ Aomine was a little embarrassed with himself for making the blond to go out of his way for him but he was also thankful to him. The weather has not been kind to his injury. The cold ‘caused his pains to come more often and he was advised not to rely too much on painkillers.

The two of them were comfortably placed in the massage room with a curtain separating them. They were both given a masseur, probably arranged by the blond. Aomine relaxed closing his eyes as he listened to the blond’s chatter as he talked with his masseur until he drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

Despite his initial reluctance, Aomine did enjoy the experience. He really felt relaxed and the treatment to his calf and knee did wonders to his injury. The last part of their package was the massage chair. The two of them were side by side the comfy chair feeling the relaxing vibrations throughout their body.

Aomine was about to drift to sleep again when the blond piped up beside him. “So, Aominecchi care to tell me why you were late now?”

He sighed. He should’ve known distracting the blond wouldn’t be that easy. He leaned back to the chair finding a better position and recounted the tale to the blond. By the time he finished his story, Aomine was prepared to be laughed at by his companion. To his surprise, the blond merely gave him a serene smile.

“You really are a nice person, Aominecchi,” declared the blond meeting Aomine’s eyes to show his sincerity as the former turned off the equipment. “Maybe you should try the police force.”

“Police force?” asked Aomine puzzled. “Yeah as an option. If you decide not to go back to the big league.” The blond’s reply startled him. If it had been any person, Aomine might have taken offense with the statement but the blond’s words were plain and without craft. And the way he phrased as if Aomine actually had a choice instead of an ultimatum was very much appreciated by the basketball player.

It seemed like the blond did not expect a reply as they both let the silence seep between them leaving each other to their own thoughts. Aomine simply let the idea sink in his mind.

 

* * *

Aomine was laying on his bed that night as he looked back to his day. Spending his day with the blond always left him thinking and feeling a lot. Just days before, Aomine was ready to let go of everything. He was ready to run away from all the heavy feelings that suffocated him. He didn’t know who sent the blond to his way but he was infinitely grateful. The blond allowed him to be thankful for his everyday again.

After browsing his forum, Aomine made a decision to let the blond finally know who Aomine Daiki really is. He thought it was only fair because the blond did not hesitate to trust him by sharing to him his fears. With a plan in mind, he sent a message to the blond before drifting to sleep.

**To Blondie**

**From Aomine**

**[** _meet me at the station tomorrow. 3pm. i want u to meet someone _ **]**__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *internal debate!!! I want them to kiss so badly here but the dummy author does not know how to write a kissing scene without the author’s mind going into the gutter!!! No, honestly I just can’t write a kiss scene well. I dread the time _**Amend****_ reach that stage.
> 
> ****spoiler alert! Tentative title for the next instalment of Anomaly. Do check it out.**
> 
> Ao playing a good citizen is probably my favourite scene in the whole fic.  
>    
>  _side note; Did you guys watch the NBA All Star 2018? I was totally rooting for Klay on the threes but still congratulations to D.Booker! Mitchell’s perfect score dunk was awesome! I hope to watch it live someday~ (If my team wins tomorrow on the game, I’ll do my best to post the rest of the story. Go Team Steph!)_


	5. Fifth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Opening the past and the unwanted goodbyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not supposed to post the next chapter this soon 'cause I'm sad that my team lost but I was too happy with the comments so here goes.

The duo were currently at the bus that will take them to their final destination after meeting at the station. The blond at his side seemed to sense Aomine’s mood because he was subdued and did not draw him into a conversation.

When they finally got down from the bus and realizing their location, the blond asked the question that must have been at his tongue throughout the journey, “Who are we going to meet here, Aominecchi?”

Aomine did not say anything just led the blond inside the wrought gates of the cemetery. The place was quiet and peaceful. It seemed that the weather was on their side because the sun was shining brightly warming their surroundings with its gentle rays contrary to the dreary and windy climate they had the past few days. Aomine tried his best to control his breathing and to stop his shaking hands as he held the bouquet of lilies. The blond was looking at him worriedly but he gave him his space, simply walking quietly at his side.

Reaching their destination, Aomine knelt down to the ground and laid the flowers at the marble plaque where a familiar and beloved name was etched in gold letters. Aomine hasn’t been in the place ever since the funeral. He has been in denial from the start ever since the day his world was swallowed in grey. Swallowing the lump from his throat, Aomine did his best to speak clearly to the blond who sat beside him looking at the marble. “I want you to meet, Momoi Satsuki. My sister.”

The blond did not give a reply simply letting Aomine gather his thoughts knowing that he wasn’t finished. “She- ,” Aomine started trying to fight back the blackness that threatened to swallow him. He felt the blond’s hand grasp his tightly and he found strength in them.

“She’s the most important person in my life. We grew up together and she has always been my rock. The one that supported me everything. Even at the time when I was angry at the world and treated everyone horribly she was there. Always.” As Aomine finally talked about her, his mind drifted to the past but this time he wasn’t swallowed by the darkness of his mind.

* * *

 

 **(** _Practice was particularly hard that day since the NBA season was starting soon and his team was determined for a three-peat. Aomine did not remember on what set of his warm up he was already at that time but he could clearly recall the scene that rooted him at his spot._

_Satsuki was checking her clipboard as usual when she looked up frowning as if in pain. Her hand was at her forehead and after a few seconds fell forward. Nobody in her vicinity saw her fall but Aomine did even with the distance of a whole court between them. He’s always been aware of her presence given their long history that almost comprised of their whole life and even more especially on the court._

_Her fall took only seconds but Aomine saw it in a slow motion. His mind trying to catch up at the fact that Satsuki fainted. By the time his mind has caught up with his body, Aomine found himself that he was already kneeling beside her._ **)**

* * *

 

 **(** _Aomine remembered the white walls of the hospital. The doctor telling him something that he didn’t understand. His mind was only on Satsuki. Her eyes closed, countless tubes connected at her body. And the beeping of the machine that indicated her heartbeat._

_“I don’t understand!” Aomine shouted interrupting the doctor. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! She can’t be sick! She –she was fine this morning.” Aomine hated the way his voice cracked at the end._

_The doctor simply sighed looking at him with pity. The words the doctor uttered in the next moment were in English, which was almost as familiar as his own native language after living in the States for almost five years, but his mind failed to register them. He could’ve spoken in Japanese and Aomine still wouldn’t understand him._

_“Her family must be informed. She’s only got a few months left.”_ **)**

* * *

 

 **(** If _there was a good thing in their situation, it was the reconnection of their middle school team. The entire team flew all the way from Japan and made time for her. Akashi made sure to provide her with the best doctors and treatment available. The aspiring doctor, Midorima spent hours discussing medical jargons with Satsuki’s doctors. Murasakibara always brought healthy food whenever he visited. Tetsu was at the hospital almost every day because Satsuki always seemed more energetic with him. Aomine, on the other hand, rarely visited reasoning his training and the current season._

_It was one of the few times he visited the hospital. Entering the room, Aomine saw Satsuki typing at her laptop. The scene was achingly familiar. Aside from Satsuki’s part time assistance on his team, her main job had been a programmer in one of the biggest tech companies in the States. Her laptop has become a constant companion for her through the years._

_“Dai-chan! You finally remembered me!” greeted his bubblegum haired best friend closing her laptop and placing it at her bedside table._

_“I haven’t forgotten, you know. The season’s ongoing. Busy schedule. Ring any bell?” Aomine cheekily replied._

_Their banter was so familiar they can almost pretend that everything was normal except it wasn’t. The incessant beeping reminded him of the machine that monitored her pulse. The endless white walls told him where they were. And the gauntness of her form reminded him of her sickness._

_Aomine bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from shouting. Clenching his fists to control the anger that bubbled in his skin because it was unfair. Why did it have to be her? She had a whole life ahead of her._

_“Dai-chan,” his best friend started. Aomine stiffened. He didn’t want to hear this. This was why he didn’t want to be there._

_“When I’m gone- “_

_“No! I told you Satsuki don’t talk like that! Akashi’s contacted doctors in the country even around the globe. Midorima’s also looking for alternative treatments,” Aomine frantically interrupted. He almost cannot recognize his voice. It sounded despaired and he hated it. He has to stay positive for himself so can stay sane and for her to give her strength._

_“No, Dai-chan! You need to listen! I don’t have much time –I” Satsuki tried to argue but Aomine was already out of the door._ **)**

* * *

 

 **(** _Nobody expected it when it happened. It was the final game of the season. Their team was in the lead. They were winning. His performance that season was shit. They only made it because he had a great team. Aomine was dribbling the ball but his feet felt heavy then someone crashed to him. And there was pain then there was darkness._ **)**

* * *

 

 **(** _The doctors gave her five months upon her diagnosis. It was a miracle that she lasted a year surprising the doctors that treated her. Aomine despite the blow of his injury also rejoiced. It meant she was getting better until his impromptu late night visit in the hospital._

_Her door was slightly open which didn’t surprise him. She was visited frequently after all. It was what he heard that stunned him._

_“It hurts, Tetsu-kun,” Satsuki complained pain in her voice._

_A deadpan voice laced with sadness replied, “Then you should get rest, Momoi-san.”_

_“No. I can’t. Dai-chan. He needs me. He won’t be able to take it. First basketball was taken from him and now I-” The voice cracked at the end then a sob was heard._

_Aomine walked away after listening to her sobs._ **)**

* * *

 

 **(** _A few days after that night visit, Aomine was back at the hospital. This time for his rehabilitation on his injury. After his session with the therapist, he went to her room._

_“Hey,” Aomine greeted. She was typing away at her laptop again this time she didn’t out it away just continued with what she was working as she chirped her reply. “Hi, Dai-chan. How’s the session?”_

_“Everything’s good. I asked my therapist to drop by her later to give you my progress.”_

_“You didn’t have to do that. I do trust you,” Satsuki replied finally looking up from her laptop._

_“I know. Its just to assure you,” Aomine shrugged. “Hey, Satsuki.”_

_Sensing the seriousness of his voice Satsuki closed her laptop and sat straight looking at him. He came closer to her, sitting at the edge of her bed. He took both his hands and kissed them tenderly._

_“Dai-chan?” Confusion was heard at her voice and displayed at her face._

_“Satsuki, you know that I love you, right? I’m an asshole and a bastard most of the time but you’ve always stood by me. I don’t even know how you did that. You’re the sister I never had and I’m happy for it. And I thank you for everything.” Aomine swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezed her hands which he observed were evidently thinner to the last time he took them in his. He should’ve held her hand more, he can’t help but think._

_“Dai-chan. If ther-“_

_“No. please let me finish first. Its not every day that I get to be honest with you.” He saw that she was blinking back her tears at his words._

_“I’ve never treated you right. I took your presence for granted but this time I want to return even just a bit of what you’ve given me. You’re the most important person to me and despite all your help I’m still being selfish right now. I know I should but its hard, you see.” This time Aomine cannot control the sob that broke from his throat._

_“Its hard to let you go even knowing that I’m making you hurt,” he half sobbed half pleaded to her. Satsuki was also crying silently. Violent sobs racked her body but she kept to herself allowing him to say his piece._

_“I’m sorry it took me too long. I can’t be sure if I can get through this but if you were able to endure this much for me then its only right that I stay strong too.” He wiped away his tears to clear his vision. His determined navy blue orbs met her teary pink ones._

_With a shaky yet resolved voice he told her the words she has been waiting for, “Its okay. You can let go now.”_ **)**

* * *

 

 

Violent sobs racked Aomine’s body as the dam of emotions he’s been trying to hide spilled out. He was tightly hugging his friend to anchor him to the present and for strength.

“We had a promise, you know. I was going to walk her down the aisle on her wedding because her dad’s gone. Those were my only thoughts when I first heard her sickness. I was so angry afterwards because I know she would’ve been a beautiful bride. She would’ve been so happy. She should’ve lived her life to the fullest,” he cried even louder.

“She –she was so strong. She fought for me and I was ready to throw it all away.” Another sob.

“That night.” He took a shuddering breath and continued, “That night. If you weren’t there, I would’ve killed myself!” he confessed loudly with guilt as if trying to tell the world of his sin.

“And I would’ve betrayed her. I would’ve broken her heart again,” Aomine whispered laced with guilt and pain.

“Tetsu said that she was smiling when she died. That she looked peaceful. I wouldn’t know because I didn’t look. I couldn’t bring myself to,” his tone was pleading this time as if apologizing. “I wanted to remember her alive and breathing.” He continued to clutch at the blond tightly.

“I’m sure she understands. She knows you better than anyone after all,” the blond whispered to him softly. His hands caressing the navy blue locks akin to a mother.

“I’m sure she’s forgiven you. And she’s happy that you’re alive.” Hearing those words, Aomine finally felt alive after months of breathing while feeling like dying. Truly alive. Maybe those words were the ones he’s been waiting for all this time. For someone to tell him that she’s happy for him.

He agreed with his words. Satsuki’s always been lenient to her after all. And to be able to make her happy also filled him with joy.

* * *

 

It was already early evening when Aomine finally calmed down. He looked his companion in the eye and told him, “Thank you.”

The blond only gave him a gentle smile, his eyes full of understanding. “I just need to say goodbye to her. Finally this time,” Aomine told him. The blond nodded and walked away from him giving him privacy.

Aomine was sitting on his butt with one knee bended towards his chest. An arm hung casually hung in his knee. He took a deep breath and started, “Satsuki. Again I’m sorry. You know how idiotic I can be but I’m fine now.”

“It’s going to be an uphill battle but you know me, I love challenges,” he teased looking at the sky which was starting to be dotted with stars.

“Thank you. I’m going to live my life to the fullest. This time along with your share.” This time truth rung in his voice. “By the way, did you send him for me?” he asked tilting his head slightly to the blond’s direction.

“I’m sure you did. You were so smart you would’ve built the first time machine. I wouldn’t put it behind you to send me an angel. Because he is, you know. An angel. I wouldn’t have known what to do if it weren’t for him. Again thank you.”

He stood up and brushed his pants of the dirt. “I’ll see you soon but don’t worry I won’t come too until I know you’re fully satisfied,” he stated almost smugly as he walked away from the sister destiny gave him.*

* * *

 

The two of them walked side by side quietly their way was lit by the lamp that lined the cemented pavement. The night’s breeze wafted a familiar scent of lavender and mint to his nose. Aomine fully appreciated the scent this time along with every breath he took. The color was back in his world. No, that wasn’t quite right. The colors were already slowly coming back from the moment he deciphered the shade of the blond’s amber depths and the moment he confirmed that the blond’s locks did look golden with the sun’s rays.

He took a peek and the blond beside him. This stranger whom he didn’t even know the name of yet helped him so much. This stranger whom he knew almost next to nothing yet made him feel like they’ve known each other their whole life. This stranger whom he humoured on a whim yet shared to him the happiness he had in abundance. This stranger whom he knew for a mere span of five days yet managed to breathe a new life to him.

“You would’ve gotten along, you know. With Satsuki,” Aomine remarked. The blond looked at him and smiled. “I would’ve loved to meet her.”

Aomine can’t help but think of a different scene. _Satsuki ganging up with blondie on picking on Aomine. Satsuki not getting sick. The Generation of Miracles with blondie. He would’ve fit right in their color scheme too._ And maybe it is possible. Maybe in a different lifetime.

His thoughts were broken when the blond’s chirpy voice sounded in the silent night. “Are you up for one last place, Aominecchi?” asked the blond who stopped walking and looked at him tilting his head in question.

“Well, I’ve got nothing planned. Lead the way.” _Anywhere. I’ll follow._

* * *

 

Aomine was surprised when the blond led him to the park where they first met. They were currently standing near the balustrade where Aomine stood several nights before with the intent to end his life. This time he did appreciate the night view. The blinking colourful city lights at the distance made him smile. He also felt warm despite the whipping wind that blew towards them. Aomine tried to deny that it has to do with his companion but he knew he was lying. The blond really made a lot of things better.

“So why are we here?” asked Aomine curious to what the blond had planned.

The blond did not reply. He took both of Aomine’s hands in his making them face to face. Aomine probably should be embarrassed with the picture they made but the earlier events dismissed them. He showed an even more embarrassing side to the blond and yet he didn’t mind.

Meeting the blond’s amber gaze, Aomine took the chance to tell him what he failed to do earlier. “Thank you. For everything,” he whispered leaning down to bump his forehead against the other’s.

“I –I should be the one to thank you, Aominecchi,” the blond lightly protested. A beautiful blush spread in his face. Aomine was almost sad the place had so little light. He would’ve wanted to appreciate the view better.

“You blew away my fears with simple words. And for that I thank you,” the blond replied looking at Aomine’s eyes while squeezing his hands in his.

“Aominecchi.” The request in the blond’s voice made Aomine direct his entire attention to the blond. Not that he didn’t have it already. Aomine saw the amber eyes were burning with emotions he can’t even begin to decipher. It almost looked molten gold.

“Will you also live for me?” The question was whispered so quietly he wasn’t sure he heard it. But the burning amber told him everything.

The burning eyes almost overwhelmed him, he can’t help but pull the blond against him. Aomine buried his head in the blond’s shoulder fully inhaling the familiar and comforting scent of lavender and mint that solely belonged to the person in his arms.

“Of course. I will. We’ll live our life to the fullest.” His reply was muffled in the blond’s shoulder. The blond made a sound of agreement and relaxed in his arms. They both soaked in each other’s warmth while clutching one another tightly as if afraid the other might get lost with the howling wind.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before reluctantly letting the each other go. Before Aomine can step farther away, the blond pulled his face towards him. Hands on the other side of Aomine’s face making him look straight in the amber eyes filled with unshed tears for the second time in the night.

“Do you believe in soulmates, Aominecchi? Because I do. And I think you’re mine,” whispered the blond almost solemnly.

Before Aomine could reply, the blond pulled his head lower and he felt warm lips against his forehead. Another whisper came from the blond that Aomine almost didn’t catch as it was blown by the wind.

_“Don’t forget me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***”A best friend is a sister destiny forgot to give you”** this is one of my favorite quotes and I totally believe in it, too! 
> 
> I’m a big fan of Ao and Momocchi’s friendship. I totally don’t see them in a romantic relationship but I admit that they look really good together. 
> 
> I’ve only had Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed/Destiny) as a favourite female character since forever but I can say now that Momoi is quite close to her in my heart right now! 
> 
> Are you sad? ‘cause I totally am! This is the heaviest chapter I’ve ever written and even I was crying as I was typing. I think my sister saw but I can’t be sure. 
> 
> Reviews and kudos are love~ Do tell me what you think on the chapter.


	6. Remnants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What the hell did I dreamt last night that I seemed to have cried my heart out?_

It was a great day full of accomplishments. Aomine was on his way to meet with his friends after his first day of class for the police academy. The orientation was a little dragging but he managed it somehow. The tour also made the wait worth it. For the first time in a while, he was excited to start something new.

Crossing the street as the light finally turned green, Aomine arrived at his destination. He looked around a bit as he entered Maji burger when he saw his friends already seated in a booth.

“Hey,” he greeted. His friends greeted back as he sat beside Tetsu.

“Aomine-kun. Hello.”

“Aomine,” Midorima grunted. In his hand was a pair of blue socks which was most likely his lucky item for the day.

Akashi merely acknowledged him with a nod while Murasakibara didn’t say anything as he munched on his fries.

“How’s your first day?” Tetsu asked.

“It was fine. I guess. It wasn’t too boring for a first day. I’m actually pretty excited.”

“That’s great then,” Tetsu replied with his neutral voice but Aomine knew that his friend was indeed happy for him.

“Good for you, Mine-chin,” Murasakibara finally chirped in the conversation.

“You better do this one seriously, Aomine,” Midorima sourly added.

“Yeah. I’m serious on this one.” Somehow, his reply surprised the occupants of the table.

“What brought this on, Aomine?” asked his captain. The blazing red orbs looked straight to his navy ones.

“I met an angel,” Aomine answered.

It was a month ago when Aomine woke up with tears in his eyes. A month ago when he finally let go of the darkness that ruled his life for months. A month ago when he realized an _angel freed him._

* * *

 

He woke feeling unsettled, tears at the edge of his eyes. Not that he woke any better these days but this time he was overwhelmed with emotions he almost felt like crying. Ones that he hasn’t felt for a long time now. _Not since Satsuki._

Among all the emotions, what stood out was the feeling of sadness. It was not like the painful sadness that he felt in his bones ever since Satsuki’s sickness. It was akin to missing a friend. A long lost one he met recently but lost yet again. _What a stupid thought._ He didn’t really get in touch with his friends these days but he didn’t miss them this much.

He felt vulnerable. Like going out on a cold day without a scarf. For a second, a vision flashed in his mind.

_(A scarf was being wrapped in his neck by gentle warm hands. “Stay warm, okay?”)_

He frowned. Staying cooped up in his apartment has probably caught up to him. He needed to get out.

As he made his way to his bathroom, Aomine was surprised with his condition. His throat were sore. And his eyes were swollen and red as if he spent the rest of the night crying. Tear stained tracks were still in his face. _What the hell did I dreamt last night that I seemed to have cried my heart out?_

* * *

 

Aomine was surprised when he realized that his feet brought him to the cemetery. He hasn’t been there since the funeral. The apprehension and fear he expected did not come as he neared Satsuki’s. A bouquet of lilies were placed there. It didn’t look like more than a day old. It was probably from one of their friends. He sat down at the ground and fell silent. Aomine thought he would’ve a lot to tell his best friend but surprisingly had nothing to say. Well not really nothing but rather he felt like he already said everything he wanted to but without the memories just the feelings.

He stayed with Satsuki quietly for almost an hour when he finally felt the need to leave. _I’ll visit you again, Satsuki. See you next time_. As he stood up, a particularly strong breeze blew towards him. He tucked his face deeper to the scarf he actually remembered to wear. _Its warm_.

* * *

 

As Aomine walked through the busy streets of Tokyo letting his feet take him somewhere again, he fiddled with his phone. He saw that his frequently visited site was that of a forum about himself. He didn’t remember visiting the site but his log said otherwise. Browsing the forum, he can’t help the smile that bloomed in his face. He can see why he frequently visited the site.

_Seriously, I can’t believe that there are people who’d be happy with him just being Aomine Daiki. Even without the name of the big leagues. _

And Aomine felt thankful that he was alive.

* * *

 

Aomine was surprised for the second time in the day when his feet took him to the park from his childhood. When he reached the balustrade that overlooked the city below, he was hit with a strong nostalgia he felt his chest constrict.

In the exact place where he was standing, words that carried a promise were whispered to him but they were carted by the wind before he could hear them.

_(His head cradled gently by warm hands. A beautiful view of the night overlooking their place)_

Aomine tried to recall them so much his head almost hurt. The pain in his chest also continued he almost felt like crying. He made his way to the nearest bench adjacent to his place to sit when another vision flashed.

_(Night time. A man sitting in this bench)_

He sat at the bench overwhelmed with everything. He rubbed both his hands on his face trying to shake the visions away. _Was he finally going crazy?_ When he placed his hands on either side of his legs, his right hand felt something under it. Lifting his hand, he saw that something was etched boldly in the wooden surface.

To his surprise, he began to actually cry when he read the words. Tears steadily flowed from his eyes as visions of a person whose face he can’t see swam in his mind. He was crying his heart out this time actually and not in his dreams. He was crying for memories he can’t remember. For a face he can’t recall. For a smile that made him feel warm. For the person who left him these precious words that he will remember and live by for the rest of his life.

 

_ Live your life to the fullest.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for our Aominecchi. I hope I was able to somehow deliver the message of my story. I hope that like Aominecchi, you’d be able to retain the little lessons I wanted to impart here.
> 
>  
> 
> _Shall we see baby Ryouta’s side? Do tell me what you think._
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews and kudos are love~


	7. I'll Take My Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Through the purpose of saving you, I was saved in return._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I don't know if I should be happy or sad.
> 
> Please do let me know what you think. Comments and kudos encourage me a lot. Thank you for reaching this chapter.

_**To the one separated from time,** _

_Greetings, Aomine Daiki-sama._

_I am writing this letter to you with the hope that I get the chance to convey everything that I was unable to. There is a big possibility that you would not receive this much less believe me but I've decided to take my chances so I shall ask a bit of your time to tell you my story._

_In case you are wondering why I do not sound like myself on this letter, it is because an electronic translator is the one typing this as I dictate it. I would’ve written you a more personal one if I could but my circumstances do not permit it. I would’ve wanted to include a few kaomojis as you’ve taught me to express myself better._

_I am from the future. I believe I come from a future that is a few millenniums ahead of yours. I belong to an agency called Time Heal. Our agency focuses on grief or regrets that people were unable to let go off. It does not usually involve what I have done in solving yours which was time travel but yours is a special one. The request came from the an electronic time capsule programmed to hide in government mainframes and set to open only when it recognized a situation which has always been improbable during its creation; the possibility of travelling through time._

_Everyone in the agency was surprised in the discovery of the said time capsule. We cannot fathom the insight of the one that created it for being able to see through the possibilities that are so far ahead of her time and more importantly the request it contained. The said capsule survived for several millennia to deliver five simple requests. Quoting the client, the requests were the following:_

 

**i. Teach him to be more thankful because I am. I’m so thankful that I spent my lifetime with him.**

**ii. Make him realize that tomorrow might indeed be scary but it symbolizes more chances. A next time.**

**iii. Won’t you make him realize that there are people who are happy with him just being him?**

**iv. Tell Dai-chan to keep warm. He’s always forgetting his scarf, after all.**

**v. Please. Please teach him to live his life to the fullest. Tell him he has the permission to live my share too.**

 

_I am not allowed to reveal the identity of the client but I know that you are already aware of who it might be. And that you’ve probably realized that your love was well received and very much reciprocated in kind._

_Telling you something about myself, I am a rookie in the agency, you see. I was reluctant to accept this task due to the fact that the wish it contained was too precious and I was not confident that I am up to it. I am not even a field agent, the ones that actually handles the clients’ requests. Just as to the limited information I have shared with you, I indeed did not have a particular use of my looks in my chosen profession, much to my family and everyone else’s dismay, which in this case as a doctor. I joined Time Heal for the purpose of researching cures to diseases. As you must already know, the most frequent cause of regrets we receive is the failure to save someone from sickness that has no cure. I wanted to help people avoid losing someone. I do not want them to feel hopeless against an enemy one cannot win no matter what._

_I’ve only been a member for a mere week and yet the agency were more than ready to plunge me to an endeavor doomed to fail. Still, everyone in the agency were adamant to give the job to me. At that time, I have no idea why it had to be me. It was only when I returned from my travel from your time that I realized the intention of the agency. Through the purpose of saving you, I was also saved in return. And for that I am forever grateful._

_Before I even saw you, I was already full of questions. You see, it was part of the protocol for me to know about the subject. I knew you were at the peak of your career which was supported fully by your friends and family. Borrowing the words of your time, shall I say, you were ‘at the top of your world’ or maybe ‘you were living the dream.’ Pardon if I miss the intent of the idioms, such figures of speech are lost in my current time. Though the moment our eyes met, I realized how wrong I was. Because the man in front of me at that time was nowhere near the top. Your eyes were full of hurt and pain. And the desperation that I saw there was so sharp, it almost physically hurt._

_I was given a mere five days to complete the mission. A day to convey to you each request and for you to embrace them. The task was daunting and I was lost on where to start much less on how to proceed. Our first meeting were mostly a show of bravado on my part. It was only due to my nonexistent training and following the protocol that I was able to pull it off. I don’t think I have ever prayed as much that night in my life. In hope that you to come the next day._

_The second day was even scarier. I was babbling half the time throughout that day. Chattering snippets on the place, which thankfully were included in your briefing file, helped me calm down somehow. My intent that day though was to make you realize the people who are waiting for you. The ones who might indeed be looking at you through a screen armed with a dismal aspect of your life which in this case as a basketball player yet are still willing to be there even just through thoughts. And upon knowing you, I know that the aspect of being a basketball player has always been your most important one. It was the truth when I told you that I am an admirer of yours. I do play basketball here in my time. It must be a relief to you that the game still exists so long ago after your time. Information about players of earlier times are scarce here. It was only by chance when I stumbled upon yours during a time when I desperately needed someone to light a fire in me. And for me, that had been you. The one that gave me a purpose and the light that you saw in my eyes during our short acquaintance was an effect of your own brilliance. You must realize why I am so adamant on making you aware of the ones who supported you from your time. Can you imagine just how much impact you’ve made to the life of someone so far away from you not in mere distance but in millenniums? What more for those actually in your time with only miles separating you? You, Aomine Daiki, are someone with so much brilliance time isn’t enough to dampen it. Please do remember that._

_Did you have any idea on how much you scared with your panic attack? I was more than ready to call it quits back then. Seeing you in that state made me think that I was definitely doing everything wrong. The anguish and pain I saw in your eyes in those few minutes almost immobilized me. Only the task of pulling you out from the darkness kept me from running away. The relief I felt when your midnight blue eyes finally met mine and actually saw myself reflected in them, was immense. You might actually call me silly if I tell you that what changed my mind was actually the warmth of your hand and embrace along with the words of your apology at that time. I hoped to myself that the words you told me that night were actually to stop me from hating you, not that it would ever happen. Silly, isn’t it?_

_I was serious, you know. About my suggestion of you being a policeman. Your gruff demeanor would definitely scare the bad guys away. If your scowling face doesn’t do the deed. It is a jest, you must know. I personally find your grumpiness endearing. I just wanted you to know that you always have a choice. The path of one’s life isn’t a straight one but rather branched and full of holes to stumble on. After all, who would’ve thought that our paths would have a chance to intersect?_

_I am sorry. I desperately wanted to do more for you during our last day. I was ready to give up by then. It was my last day and yet you haven’t talked even once about her in my presence. On my way to meet you, I was ready to simply enjoy your company in the remaining hours yet you managed to throw a curved ball to me again. I wanted to tell you so much more that day. On how precious you really are, on how loved you have always been, and on how much I was going to miss you. My last words to you were a huge slip on my part. I know you weren’t going to remember me after all. The only ones that will stay are mere imprints along with the feelings I hopefully was able to share to you. Time Heal has surprisingly lenient rules when it comes to time travel. Aside from the absolute forbiddance of sharing information on the future and details on the client, everything is else is sanctioned. Thus what I did was still allowed by the rules. If there was one thing I do regret it would’ve been my failure to share you my name. My only excuse is that I had to keep you interested somehow and if it meant denying you information then I shall gladly do so. If there is only one request I might ask of you it would be that you also live my own share._

 

_Aomine Daiki-sama, you have given me so much in a span of few days. And I do stand by my words, I do believe you are the other half of my soul. It is illogical, as I am a man of science, but I cannot help but believe that my soul recognized you. We might have been separated by time and yet the connection I had with you was unlike any other. This encounter though dedicated to help you has also aided me in return. Maybe in a different lifetime, we might actually have the chance to be separated by distance instead._

 

_This letter should not exist and I am still unsure if there shall be a chance for you to receive it but I assure you that I did everything I can to ensure its posting. This shall be encased in a time lock, only to be sent once your life has been stable when its existence might not matter anymore but just I told you earlier, I shall take my chances._

 

 

_Live a good life, Aominecchi._

 

 

_**The other half of your soul,**_

_** Kise Ryouta ** _

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

“Dad!” a ten-year-old navy haired boy shouted as he entered their foyer.

 

 

 

“You have a letter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand that’s it! The agency was inspired by one of my absolute faves manga, **Kimi no Yume o Mite Iru** . The main concept of the whole fic was pretty much inspired from this actually. Please do check it out. Though I think this turned out to be have elements of **Orange** (I am a solid Team Suwa! Just so you know.) and **ReLife** (the forgetting everything aside from the lessons aspect. I think. I haven’t caught on the recent chapters of this one.) 
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted Ao and Ryouta's meeting to be a tangent in their life. One that is so brief yet affected them so much.
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you so so much for everyone who read my humble fic. All the love and kisses to the ones who bookmarked, commented and left kudos.**


End file.
